The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical and data management support for the Stroke Center. This support will include: assistance in study design of new projects: system's design and maintenance; data management; data entry; data quality assurance: follow-up of health and vital status on all Stroke Center research patients; documentation of data files for ease of accessibility in the future; archiving of data files for long-term storage; completion and presentation of statistical an analyses; assistance in integrating statistics interpretations to scientific conclusions and reports; development of new statistical technique needed; presentation of statistical seminars, biostatistical training, and training the use of software for investigators.